In many kinds of swing-based sports, it is desirous for an athlete to keep his or her hands in close proximity to each other (e.g., as needed during a swing or when fielding a ball) to promote enhanced control and a good finishing position during various athletic moves. Also, in some circumstances it is advantageous for an athlete to keep his or her hands in close proximity to his or her torso prior to extending them outwardly. The correct execution of these movements during swing-based sports generally promotes desired athletic performance. Examples of such sports include (but are not limited to) baseball, cricket, softball, and golf, wherein an athlete preferably keeps the hands close to each other and close to the torso (e.g., before swinging a baseball bat, cricket bat, or a golf club). In another instance, instead of trying to reach for an incoming ball while extending the arms in a “fielding position” (e.g., in a sport like baseball or cricket) an athlete can obtain a positional advantage if he or she moves his or her feet longitudinally or latitudinally in unison with the rest of his or her body.
Traditionally, persons playing sports to improve their athletic abilities use athletic training devices. Such devices generally help develop agility and/or muscle memory for improving sports and athletic performance. Use of said devices can assist in swing position, torso position, body movement, or muscle memory. Athletic training aids or devices are available for various sports, but are often implemented on a misguided portion of the user's body creating discomfort and improper movement. Some of these devices can have multiple uses; therefore, they may be utilized for improving performance for a plurality of sports. Further, these training devices promote proper athletic mechanics when enacting routine movements. Repetitively performing athletic drills with training aids can help an athlete's muscles “remember” proper techniques.
However, many of these athletic training devices are often restrictive to the athlete. For example, some devices do not allow for full range of motion of the wearer's hands as needed in a swing or in other positions, which can cause injury to the wearer. Specifically, many devices do not have the resiliency, comfort, or performance desired by a wearer. Further, uncomfortable training aids can hinder the proper form the device aims to instill. Often, one's desire to relieve discomfort during athletic drills produces a breakdown of appropriate movement thereby invalidating the device's function. Another particular disadvantage of many traditional training devices comprises the many associated moving or complex parts or components of the device, such that a user has difficulty carrying and/or utilizing the device. Training aids are tools designed to encourage athletes to progress in skill and craft. Nuisance devices that provide challenges for athletes generally stemming from device intricacy, awkwardness, or convolution can detract from device utilization and the end goal of athletic improvement.
Some types of conventional training devices fit loosely around the portion of the body to which they are designated to adhere. A loose fit makes it difficult to ensure that the athlete, while repetitively training, is consecutively executing the correct motions. Generally, a training aid attached securely and comfortably to the user will confirm repetitive motions are exercised in like manner consecutively. Because not every user's or athlete's body is exactly the same, an athletic training device should be rigid, ensuring exercises and athletic actions are executed properly, but not so rigid that it does not conform to the athlete's specific body profile.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for an athletic training device for swing based-sports that enables athletes to gain muscle memory in connection with keeping his or her hands in close proximity to each other, and to the athlete torsos. There is a further need for a device that provides some degree of freedom of movement and yet provides the required restricted range of motion for effective training. The device should be lightweight, portable, and easy to use. Furthermore, the device should be comfortable and not have toxic effects on an athlete's body when worn for long periods of time.